Irritantes Cabelos Azuis
by Liz Bowen
Summary: Victoire Weasley conta sobre como passou a gostar do dono dos cabelos azuis que tanto a irritava.
1. Chapter 1

**n/a:** bom, mais uma fic (: essa eu comecei a escrever logo que comecei Love Story, mas esperei mais pra postar (obviamente, dã) acho que comecei ela umas cinco vezes, mas sempre me irritava e apagava tudo. Acredito que essa versão ficou boa, então boa leitura :D  
A fic terá apenas três capítulos, e a segunda parte já vem amanhã a noite.  
Um agradecimento especial a nath, que leu primeiro e aprovou.

* * *

**Parte 1 – Irritante.**

Minha vida sempre foi perfeita. Eu sempre achei isso, pelo menos. Eu tive apenas um grande problema, e como todos os problemas, eu achei que esse também teria solução.

Devo deixar claro que esse problema é uma pessoa. Ele não é exatamente um membro da nossa família, mas o adotamos com se fosse um primo, ou algo assim, quando seus pais foram mortos. Isso antes mesmo de eu nascer. Nunca dei bola para nada relacionado a ele. Ele é apenas um garoto estúpido dois anos mais velho que eu, que gosta de bagunçar e fazer outras coisas que garotos estúpidos fazem. Sem mencionar o fato de ele ser metamorfomago, e adorar ficar mudando de rosto e cores para assustar a mim e as outras meninas. E ainda assim ele é o queridinho de todos, todos amam o _Teddy_, e a Victoire é malvada, e blábláblá. Eu sempre fui a única que via o quão irritante e insuportável aquela criatura sempre foi.

Como disse antes, seus pais foram mortos na Grande Guerra anos atrás, e o _pequeno e indefeso Teddy _é afilhado do tio Harry, que como, também é de conhecimento geral da nação, é casado com minha tia Gina, ou seja ele passa _muito_ tempo conosco. O que eu realmente nunca entendi, afinal, ele não mora com a avó? Talvez devesse fazer um pouco de companhia para ela. Vou tocar nesse assunto na próxima vez que o vir por aqui.

Como sempre eu, meus pais e irmãos passamos quase todo o tempo na Toca. Assim como meus tios e primos, e apenas Merlin sabe como a família Weasley é enorme! Mas vovó Molly faz questão de ter toda a sua ninhada, e a ninhada de sua ninhada debaixo de sua asa. O que não é de todo ruim, a Toca é um lugar legal, com bastante espaço para todos, sem falar do grande terreno, onde meus tios adoram jogar Quadribol.

- O que você fez com seu cabelo? – ele me perguntou um dia, quando ele tinha dez e eu oito anos.

- Nada. – eu disse já com a cara fechada, os braços cruzados, sentada no sofá sem nem ao menos olhar para o lado dele.

- Eu sempre soube. – Lupin sentenciou como se fosse muito sábio. Eu apenas o olhei em dúvida. – Sempre soube que você não era da família, com esses cabelos amarelos. – falou no mesmo tom. Senti meu rosto corar de raiva.

- Não seja estúpido. Eu tenho os cabelos da minha mãe. – falei, mesmo achando que ele não merecia uma resposta.

- É, mas a família tem cabelos vermelhos. – ele provocou se inclinando sobre o assento do sofá para mostrar que seus cabelos estavam vermelho-fogo. – E eu também.

- Vá arranjar o que fazer, Lupin. – falei levantando do sofá. – E, aliás, você _não é_ da família. – disse em alto e bom tom. Vi seu rosto formar uma expressão frustrada, mas não senti pena. Era sempre assim, ele sempre dava um jeito de me irritar e se incluir na família. E o pior, todos adoravam isso.

Admito que suspirei aliviada, mesmo tendo apenas nove anos, quando ele foi para Hogwarts, e parara de me importunar por algum tempo. Pode parecer muito cedo para eu me sentir aliviada de algo, mas meu pai tem razão, eu sempre fui muito precoce. Um dos meus passatempos favoritos nesses dois anos que mal nos víamos, era brincar de arrumar minhas primas Rose e Lily, e minha irmã menor Dominique. Elas não gostavam muito, mas tinham em torno de três e quatro anos, e eu sempre podia fazer alguma chantagem. Não fui nem sou uma megera, que isso fique bem claro! Apenas gostava de estar no controle das coisas.

Completei onze anos em maio, dois anos depois, e logo minha carta me chamando para Hogwarts chegou. Fiquei muito animada com isso, mesmo ainda sendo nova. A idéia de me virar sozinha (em termos) me agradava.

Estávamos parados na estação 9 ¾, esperando passar os últimos dez minutos que faltavam para o trem partir. Eu estava acompanhada de meus pais, e estes fizeram o favor de trazer conosco a pessoa que eu menos queria ver na frente. "_Não se dê o trabalho, Andy, nós temos que levar Victoire, claro que podemos levar Teddy também." _Porque meus pais têm que ser tão legais? Às vezes parecia que eles planejam tudo isso, o convidavam para passar as férias na Toca, TODOS os feriados, aniversários, e qualquer outro evento que exista, por mais insignificante que seja, Teddy Lupin está sempre lá.

- Você não está animada sobre ir para Hogwarts? – ele pergunta quase pulando. Agora ele tinha decidido que a melhor cor para seus cabelos é azul, não importa o tom, mas sempre azul.

- Estou, mas isso não significa que eu precise ficar pulando feito um animal. – respondi baixo e com os olhos apertados.

- Sabe, - ele continuou como se eu estivesse muito aberta a conversações. Era incrível como ele não parava de se mexer, por acaso alguém tinha o azarado ou drogado? Porque não é possível alguém ser tão inquieto assim! – eu estive pensando, e…

- Que bom Lupin, esse já é um grande começo. – o interrompi, falsamente animada.

- Eu sei. – ele sorriu bestamente, e continuou falando. Nunca entrou na minha cabeça como alguém podia ser tão… tão… inconveniente como ele. Era pior do que criança pequena e mimada. Aposto como eu não incomodei meus pais dessa maneira. – Mas como eu estava dizendo, andei pensando, e acho que já sei para qual Casa você vai. – falou com aquele sorriso idiota.

- É para eu me mostrar interessada?

- Victoire! – minha mãe resolveu que a hora de interromper era quando eu falava, já que o _pobre coitado_ do Teddy poderia ficar magoado. Eu respirei fundo.

- Acho que você vai para a Sonserina. – apertei mais ainda os olhos para ele. – Eu queria que você fosse para a Grifinória, mas o Chapéu não vai mandá-la para lá quando ver como sua mente funciona.

- Ora, Lupin, eu…! - Eu poderia matá-lo. Não me interessa que estivesse cheio de alunos e pais em volta, não me interessa o quanto minha família inteira adora ele, e não me interessa o quão insignificante aqueles comentários infantis pudessem ser. Usaria minhas próprias mãos, e em minha mente já até podia vê-lo agoniando. Eu estava por pular no pescoço dele e estrangulá-lo até que ele peça para parar. E ainda assim eu não pararia até ter certeza que ele estivesse azul, assim como seu ridículo cabelo.

Sua sorte foi que soou o apito informando que o trem partiria. Meus pais pareceram aliviados por nos jogar dentro do trem, e felizes demais para o meu gosto quando abanaram para gente da estação. Olhei para o lado, e o infeliz ainda estava ali, sorrindo debilmente. Toda aquela sensação de alívio que eu tinha antes parecia ter sumido com o vento.

- Cada um para o seu lado! – impus quase enfiando um dedo no rosto dele, assim que percebi que ele ia começar a falar. Sai pisando duro, e não o vi mais durante a viagem toda.

Minha sensação de alívio voltou assim que o Chapéu Seletor anunciou que eu pertenceria a Corvinal. Segui sorrindo alegremente para me sentar a mesa da Corvinal, ao lado de alguns alunos mais velhos. Eles me cumprimentaram tão empolgados quanto eu, e quando olho para frente o garoto-colorido estava me encarando com um sorriso um tanto decepcionado. Já eu, sorri vitoriosa. Não entrei para a mesma Casa que ele, nem para Casa que ele havia "previsto".

Eu não sou uma pessoa anti-social, muito pelo contrário, logo no primeiro mês eu já era amiga de todas as garotas do quarto, às vezes até estudava junto com alguns garotos de outras Casas. A maior amizade que fiz no dormitório foi Abby Brandon, uma garota com o rosto bondoso, cabelos castanho claro e olhos azuis. Nós fazíamos tudo juntas, do começo ao final do dia.

O tempo passa rápido em Hogwarts, assim como ano começou, já terminou, e o segundo ano também passou. É claro que eu o via nos corredores e nas refeições, mas procurava evitá-lo sempre que possível. Foi bastante fácil, na verdade. Hogwarts é enorme demais para se esbarrar com a mesma pessoa freqüentemente.

- Você conhece aquele garoto? – Abby pergunta baixo para mim. Estávamos em nosso primeiro passeio em Hogsmead. Olhei para onde ela apontava, e não foi com tanta surpresa assim que reconheci Lupin. Estava em um grupo de garotos bagunceiros, ao qual ele parecia ser o líder. Me lembrou muito aqueles bandos de macacos na selva, que ficam gritando e pulando de um lado para o outro. Percebi que ele olhava constantemente para o nosso lado e sorria feito um idiota, além de acenar de vez em quando.

- Claro que não. – respondi como se a idéia fosse absurda.

- Ele olha constantemente para cá, e parece estar te chamando. – ela falou com uma sombra de sorriso.

- Deve estar olhando para alguém atrás de nós. – dei de ombros, e seguimos andando.

- Não fala mais com seu primo, Vick? – ele praticamente gritou quando passamos perto de seu grupo de amigos primatas.

- Você não é meu primo, Lupin. – retruquei sem virar para ele, nem parar de andar.

- Achei que não conhecesse ele. – riu Abby. Eu apenas fiz sinal de que explicaria depois, e ela concordou.

- Fala sério, né Vick. – Lupin insistiu, abandonando sua gangue e correndo até mim, me segurando pelo braço para que eu virasse para ele.

- O que quer? – perguntei já irritada. Era incrível como a presença dele me irritava, mais do que qualquer coisa. Devia ser um trauma de infância.

- Não vai me parabenizar? - perguntou com um sorriso orgulhoso.

- Já aprendeu a ler? Foi um pouco demorado, mesmo assim isso é ótimo Lupin, mas não tenha nada a ver com isso, tchau. – disse falsamente comovida, virando as costas novamente, e pude ouvir risadinhas de algumas pessoas que estavam em volta, mas logo se calaram quando lancei um olhar congelante a elas.

- Não. Por eu ter detonado o seu namoradinho no jogo da semana passada. – falou como se eu não tivesse dito nada, se referindo a Josh Chenson, um quintanista da Corvinal. Eu tinha uma queda por ele, mas não sabia que isso era de conhecimento de Lupin, e além do mais, Josh e eu éramos apenas bons amigos.

- Ele não é meu _namoradinho,_ seu imbecil. – respondi revirando os olhos. – E não vou parabenizá-lo por ter machucado alguém naquele jogo idiota.

Saí dali antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa a mais. Puxei Abby junto comigo, e ela parecia se divertir. Fomos até o Três Vassouras, que mesmo estando sempre lotado em dia de visitas dos alunos, ainda era um lugar tranqüilo para conversarmos. Contei a ela sobre ter que conviver com Teddy Lupin a vida toda, e ela apenas ria, achando muita graça na minha tragédia.

- Isso é apenas implicância sua, Vick. – ela falava entre risadas.

Não era implicância. Como se _eu_ fosse uma pessoa implicante! Ele quem era uma pessoa idiota, infantil, inconveniente, e tudo o mais. E só de pensar que em poucos dias voltaríamos para casa e eu teria que vê-lo quase todos os dias me dava calafrios.

Estou começando a pensar seriamente em perguntar para minha mãe se não podemos passar um mês na casa da família dela, na França.


	2. Chapter 2

**n/a**: segunda e maior parte.  
Terceiro e último capítulo amanhã já (;

**Parte 2 – Tolerável.**

É incrível como o tempo passa rápido. Logo estávamos de volta em Hogwarts, e em seguida em casa novamente. E a melhor parte era que eu realmente não encontrava muito com Teddy Lupin pelos corredores. Com o tempo fui até esquecendo de evitá-lo.

Eu estava agora em meu quinto ano, e realmente estressada, mais do que quando Lupin me importunava, coisa que ele não fazia há tempos. Tinha que estudar para os NOM's, Josh, agora meu pseudo-namorado, estava se mostrando uma pessoa completamente diferente daquela que eu gostava, e ainda tinha que terminar meus relatórios de monitoria. Perdi a conta de quantos livros juntei em uma mesa na biblioteca para tentar fazer tudo o que tinha para fazer. Abby e as outras garotas me acompanharam, mas como eu prefiro estudar sozinha, elas sentaram numa mesa mais afastada.

- Você não vai conseguir terminar tudo desse jeito. – não reconheci a voz logo de cara. Era grossa, parecia com a voz de um homem adulto, e até mesmo soava agradável. Olhei por sobre as pilhas de livros que eu havia posto na mesa, e no mesmo momento mudei de idéia.

- O que quer Lupin? – a única coisa em que ele parecia o mesmo Lupin de antes eram os cabelos azuis, hoje num tom azul-elétrico. Agora ele estava alto, com feições adultas, e porque não dizer _bonito_? Espera ai, o que eu estava pensando? Ele riu ao ver minha expressão confusa.

- Você usa demais essa frase "o que você quer?" – ele falou rindo ainda rindo, e continuou antes que eu falasse algo. - Vim devolver um livro quando percebi esse monte aqui, - indicou minhas pilhas de livros. – e achei que talvez eles precisassem ser guardados.

- Estão veio fazer sua boa ação do dia? – perguntei com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Bem, essa minha boa ação pode ser outra. – ele sorriu com a cabeça deitada de lado. Pude ver algumas garotas soltarem risinhos. Seu sorriso aumentou mais ainda ao olhar para elas, e eu revirei os olhos. – Eu já estive no quinto ano, Vick, sei como é ficar estressado desse modo, então posso te ajudar. Sem falar que por eu ser monitor-chefe, posso te auxiliar com os relatórios. – essa última frase foi dita arrogantemente, enquanto ele puxava uma cadeira e sentava ao meu lado.

- Estou bem assim, obrigada. – falei arrastando mais minha cadeira para a outra ponta.

- Não seja rabugenta, Vick. Vou te ajudar. – isso me incomodou tanto que eu não pude nem retrucar, ainda mais por perceber que era verdade. Ele não se portou como o garoto estúpido de sempre, ele parecia apenas… normal. E no final até que ele não era tão burro quanto eu pensei que fosse. Estudamos quase todo o conteúdo do ano em apenas uma tarde, sem falar no bom adiantamento dos relatórios de monitoria, e me lembro de até estar sorrindo com alguma coisa que ele falava.

Era impressão minha ou parecia realmente que ele tinha mudado?

Teddy Lupin podia ser _agradável._ Aos poucos fui percebendo isso, e tornou-se um hábito nosso nos encontrarmos na biblioteca todos os domingos para que ele me ajudasse com a matéria, mas que fique claro que eu sempre fui contra isso. Josh que nunca ficava muito agradado com essa idéia, e cada dia parecia mais mal-humorado.

- Vou sentir falta daqui. – Lupin comentou num dos domingos.

- É seu último ano, não é? – perguntei, e no fundo isso me chateou. Afinal, quem me ajudaria a estudar? Não que eu não tivesse colegas inteligentes, mas ele já tinha passado por todas essas matérias.

- Sim. – falou em tom de voz perdido. – Passou voando, e parece ter tanta coisa que eu ainda gostaria de fazer que não consegui. – notei seu cabelo acinzentar rapidamente, e logo voltar para o azul-elétrico, que havia se tornado a única cor que ele usava.

- Ainda tem tempo. Faltam dois meses para a formatura. – falei voltando a atenção para o livro de História da Magia.

Ele passou aquele dia estranhamente quieto, e por vezes percebi que ele ficava a ponto de falar algo, mas em seguida fechava a boca e sacudia a cabeça, rindo dele mesmo.

- Você tem passado bastante tempo com seu primo. – Abby comentou durante a semana seguinte enquanto eu me deitava em minha cama. Ela já estava deitada.

- Ele não é meu primo. – falei, e ela revirou os olhos. – E ele apenas me ajuda a manter minhas tarefas em dia, é o mínimo que poderia fazer depois de tanto anos me importunando.

- Não seja tão cruel com ele! Teddy gosta de você, Vick. – ela falou como se tivesse toda a certeza.

- Não me importo se ele gosta ou não, ele tem a vida dele e eu tenho a minha. – disse tentando parecer o mais fria possível.

- Pense nisso. Ele te trata bem, agora Josh… - deixou a frase no ar, sem terminar, e deitou-se.

Josh havia mudado muito desde que começamos a sair juntos. Antes ele era aquela pessoa perfeita que você vê como o príncipe encantado, mas agora ele parece tão irritante e mal-humorado. E não consigo deixar de compará-lo a Lupin, pois agora é o que ele está parecendo, aquela pessoa idiota e insuportável, assim como o azulado era.

Eu havia me decidido, daria um fim a esse relacionamento, por mais que doesse em mim. Passei aquela semana inteira procurando o momento certo para falar com Josh, mas parecia que nunca íamos no encontrar. No domingo, pouco antes do horário marcado para encontrar Lupin na biblioteca, eu estava falando com Josh.

- Eu realmente não te entendo. Porque você parece duas pessoas completamente diferentes? – eu estava quase a beira de lágrimas, e ele parecia impaciente.

- Eu não estou diferente, Victoire, apenas não suporto mais essas suas besteiras. – ele esbravejou.

- Besteiras? Que besteiras?! – foi minha vez de gritar de volta.

- Não reparou o quão fútil e orgulhosa você é? Parece que está sempre tentando se exibir para algo ou alguém, mostrar o quão linda e maravilhosa você é!

- Tudo o que eu faço é tentando te agradar, e eu pensei que você gostasse disso! Você é que se tornou essa pessoa mesquinha que se acha melhor do que qualquer outro! Ainda mais porque é capitão do time de Quadribol. – praticamente cuspi as palavras.

- E eu pensei que você gostasse disso! – ele copiou minha frase. – Está claro que isto não está mais dando certo… - Josh murmurou quase arrancando os cabelos, de tanto que os puxava.

- Era exatamente isso que eu ia falar. – murmurei também. – Acho que nós já não somos mais _nós._

- Não achei que você fosse concordar. – ele falou surpreso. – Eu não quero terminar Victoire, eu ia propor para conversarmos decentemente, e…

- Eu não quero mais Josh. – eu já estava ficando mais irritada ainda, além de estar ficando atrasada para me encontrar com Lupin.

- Mas Victoire…

- Estou atrasada. A gente pode conversar melhor a noite. – falei saindo de perto dele, andando rapidamente pelos corredores.

- Claro, _Lupin_ não pode esperar. – ainda o ouvi reclamar, e falar o nome do outro com tanto desprezo como nunca havia ouvido ele falar.

- Está atrasada. – Lupin cantarolou assim que joguei minhas coisas em cima da mesa, e desabei na cadeira.

- Não me diga. – falei sarcástica.

- Acordou azeda hoje? – perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Não interessa. – resmunguei. E ele não falou mais nada que não tivesse algo haver com a matéria. Foi a tarde que mais se arrastou para passar. Eu só pensava se estava fazendo a coisa certa em terminar com Josh, e tentava me concentrar nos deveres, e admito que não teria conseguido escrever duas linhas sequer se Lupin não estivesse ali comigo.

- Eu sei que não somos exatamente próximos, mas você pode conversar comigo, sabe disso. – ele falou ao me ver empurrando meus pergaminhos de volta na bolsa, assim que terminamos com os deveres daquela semana. – Eu não sou essa pessoa ruim que você pinta, Vick. – acrescentou no que eu não respondi.

- É difícil, 'tá legal? – resmunguei novamente. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas de novo, e deitei a cabeça sobre a mesa, sem impedir que elas viessem a tona. – Eu sou uma pessoa muito ruim? – perguntei fungando.

- Não. – ele riu, ainda sentado ao meu lado. Senti sua mão tirar meu cabelo do rosto, mas não quis abrir os olhos. – Você é apenas uma pessoa difícil.

- O que aconteceu com você? – perguntei e pude notar que ele não entendeu. – Porque você não está me aborrecendo como costumava fazer? Porque está sendo legal comigo todas essas semanas ao invés de me atormentar como sempre?

- Talvez porque eu não seja aquela pessoa que você acredita que eu sou. E além do mais eu não tenho mais quatorze anos. – senti o riso em sua voz. Eu ainda estava com os olhos fechados. – Eu cresci, assim como você. Achou que eu iria ser aquela criança insuportável para o resto da vida?

- Eu tinha esperanças disso. – falei, e não pude conter um sorriso. – Pelo menos eu já estava acostumada àquele chato. Esse Lupin legal nem parece a mesma pessoa.

- E essa Vick sensível não parece aquela Vick nervosinha de até alguns dias atrás. – abri os olhos e ele estava com a cabeça deitada na mesa, de frente para mim, e sorrindo. Os cabelos azuis refletindo os últimos raios de luz do pôr-do-sol.

- Terminei com o Josh. – falei num impulso. Ele ficou me olhando curioso. – Quer dizer… eu comecei a terminar, mas eu estava atrasada para encontrar com você então vou terminar de terminar com ele daqui a pouco. – contei, tentando não olhar para os olhos castanhos dele.

- Você tem noção de como isso soou engraçado? – então ele ri. Demais para o meu gosto, já que eu estava depressiva. – Desculpe. – emendou quando viu minha cara nada amigável. – Mas foi engraçado mesmo.

- Essa foi a primeira vez que me pediu desculpas por algo. – comentei pensativa.

- Mesmo você me devendo mais desculpas… - ele murmurou. Eu sentia o peso dos olhos dele sobre mim.

- Ted? – ouvi uma voz feminina chamar, e nós dois levantamos a cabeça rapidamente. Parada em frente a mesa estava uma garota, pelo uniforme da Grifinória. Ela tinha longos cabelos negros brilhantes e ondulados, e incríveis olhos verdes, perdendo apenas para os do tio Harry. Ela era tão bonita que eu cheguei a me sentir mal na presença dela. – O que vocês estavam fazendo? – ela pergunta com as mãos na cintura, e o olhar raivoso.

- Estudando Annie. – ele diz se levantando. – Ah, sim, esta é minha prima Victoire. Vick, esta é Annie Houston. – ele nos apresentou.

- Ah… - senti o alivio na voz dela. – Eu estava preocupada, você deveria ter voltado para o Salão Comunal há meia hora. – ela falou manhosa, parando de frente para ele e ajeitando sua gravata, com uma proximidade maior que o normal. Então minhas suspeitas se confirmaram quando a vi beijá-lo.

- Er… vou ter que ir indo Vick. – ele falou a empurrando de leve. – A gente se fala. – disse com um sorriso, e logo ela o puxou para fora, se pendurando em seu pescoço novamente.

Eu fiquei ali sentada, sem entender nada. Na verdade nunca tinha imaginado Lupin com ninguém, nem sabia que ele namorava, nunca tinha me falado nada. Eu havia falado sobre Josh para ele, e não apenas hoje. Um aperto tomou conta do meu peito, e eu já não sabia mais se era porque tinha lembrado que ainda devia uma explicação para Josh, ou por ver Lupin com essa Annie, o que seria ridículo. É claro que eu estava nervosa por ter que falar com meu futuro-ex-pseudo-namorado.

E foi isso que eu fiz. Tomei um grande gole de coragem, terminei de juntar minhas coisas, levantei e fui para o Salão Comunal da Corvinal. Josh estava sentado num dos sofás, conversando com um amigo, e quando entrei, a primeira coisa que ele fez foi voar até minha direção.

- Eu acho que exagerei antes, e…

- Mas eu acho que não. – falei com um sorriso torto. – Não vou voltar atrás no que eu disse. Gosto muito de você, mas realmente não vai funcionar se a gente continuar se estranhando daquele jeito.

- Vou parar com isso. – ele prometeu.

- Não precisa parar com isso, eu estou parando. – disse firme, mas me destruindo por dentro.

- Então é isso? – eu apenas concordei com a cabeça. – Vou sentir sua falta. Eu fui um idiota.

- Não é sua culpa ser um idiota. – ri, bagunçando os cabelos dele. – Amigos ainda?

- Acho que foi o que sempre fomos. – ele sorriu de leve.

- Verdade. – falei. – Vou subir agora. Boa noite Josh.

Havia sido mais fácil do que eu esperava.

Eu posso ter sido meio fria com ele, mas era como eu estava me sentindo naquele momento. Não me arrependo de ter terminado com ele, até porque como ele disse, sempre fomos amigos. E não adianta tentar misturar as coisas. Abby passou, novamente, a semana tagarelando sobre Lupin gostar de mim, e agora insistindo que eu também gostava dele. Pra ela eu tinha terminado com Josh por causa dele. Tentei explicar várias vezes os meus motivos para terminar meu quase-namorado, mas ela não aceitava minhas respostas e ainda ria. Bela amiga a minha.

- Acho que você deveria falar com seu primo. – Abby falou na sexta-feira, durante o jantar. Eu já tinha desistido de dizer que ele não era meu primo.

- Não tenho nada para falar com ele Abby, pare de falar nisso! – exclamei pela milésima vez.

- Então é bom inventar algo, porque ele está vindo aqui. – ela sorriu como se tivesse ganhado uma aposta, se levantou e foi sentar com seu namorado, mais adiante na mesa.

Abby tinha razão, Lupin vinha em minha direção, andando calmamente, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça e um sorriso besta no rosto. Aquele sorriso infantil e idiota que sempre me irritou. Era como se ele estivesse vindo mais uma vez me atormentar com alguma brincadeira estúpida, mas eu não reagi como antes, só fiquei sentada, esperando que ele chegar e se sentar ao meu lado.

- Olá. – ele abriu mais ainda o sorriso, me olhando fixamente.

- Oi. – disse simplesmente, sem olhar para ele.

- Vamos voltar a estaca zero? – ele soou ofendido.

- Não Lupin, eu só não estou de bom humor hoje. – falei e logo enchi minha boca de comida, mastigando vagarosamente.

- Você já teve algum dia de bom humor? – pergunta debochado, mas pára assim que eu olho ameaçadoramente para ele. – Eu não resisti. – riu. – E ai… como vai a história toda com o Chenson? – pergunta agora curioso.

- Veio só para me perguntar sobre isso? – tentei mudar o rumo da conversa depois de terminar de engolir a comida. Não me sentia a vontade para falar sobre meus relacionamentos com ele. Não naquele momento, pelo menos.

- Não posso usar qualquer motivo para conversar com minha prima? – dá de ombros, se servindo de suco distraidamente.

- Nós não somos primos, Lupin. – falei revirando os olhos.

- Mesmo que fossemos, você parece sempre tão inalcançável. – pelo jeito que ele falou, parecia estar falando mais consigo mesmo do que comigo. Depois disso ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio. Ele dividido entre olhar para seu copo e tomar alguns goles, e eu pensando. Como assim inalcançável? Ele quebrou o silêncio antes que eu o fizesse. – Sobre domingo passado… bem, Annie não é minha namorada.

- Não precisa me dar satisfações. – foi minha vez de dar de ombros.

- Só achei que seria bom esclarecer. – ele falou com um leve tom de riso, nervoso, pelo que pude notar. O que estava acontecendo com ele? De garoto terrivelmente insuportável passou para estudante dedicado que ajuda a garota enrolada nos seus próprios deveres que sempre o odiou, e agora fica agindo misteriosamente? Talvez eu faça uma faculdade trouxa assim que sair de Hogwarts, estudar psicologia do comportamento, ou algo assim.

- Tudo bem.

- Na verdade ela acha que ainda estamos namorando, mesmo que eu tenha deixado claro que não estamos mais. – continuou explicando.

- Tudo bem, Lupin, eu não tenho nada a ver com sua vida pessoal. – falei tediosamente.

- Pare de me chamar assim. – foi quase uma ordem, em um tom de voz cansado, passando uma mão pelos cabelos azuis. Eu o olhei com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Por Merlin, Vick, nos conhecemos há dezesseis anos, e nunca ouvi você falar meu primeiro nome.

- Eu… acho que nunca falei seu primeiro nome. Não sozinho, pelo menos. – disse pensativa.

- Acho que pode começar a dizer então. – falou sorrindo novamente. – Afinal, acho que somos quase amigos, ou algo perto disso. Bom… eu vejo assim. – terminou coçando a cabeça em dúvida. Sorri. Ele parecia uma criança grande, e isso era… por mais difícil que seja admitir, isso era agradável. _Victoire Weasley, você está ficando mole_, eu dizia para mim mesma. Outra parte da minha mente rebatia, _não, estou apenas cansada de me irritar com qualquer coisa._ Eu sempre preferi acreditar na segunda parte.

- Vou tentar, prometo. – olhei para a mesa da Grifinória. – Ah… _Teddy_… acho que a sua não-namorada está olhando para cá.

Ele virou a cabeça para ela, e então bufou.

- Eu disse que ela ainda acha que estamos juntos. – revirou os olhos. – Posso propor uma coisa para você? – falou, agora me olhando e sorrindo marotamente.

- O que? – perguntei assustada.

- Ela tem ciúmes de você. Vamos fazer ela ficar com mais ciúme ainda? – perguntou, ainda com o mesmo sorriso e se inclinando para cima de mim.

- Cresça Lupin. – reclamei me inclinando para o outro lado, e o empurrando com as mãos. Realmente, estava bom demais para ser verdade, a criança interior sempre acaba sendo mais forte.

- É brincadeira Victoire. – falou rindo e se levantando. – Eu tenho que crescer e você regredir um pouco. E esse vai ser nosso último domingo de estudos, nem pense em se atrasar. – terminou de falar e saiu. Ainda o vi encontrar com alguns amigos na porta e saírem rindo e brincando pelos corredores. Olhei para frente, e Annie parecia ocupada demais tentando me matar com os olhos do que comendo.

Bufei e levantei da mesa, passei por Abby e a puxei para fora comigo, contando tudo o que ele tinha falado. Ela apenas ria da minha desgraça. Já falei que Abby é uma _grande_ amiga? Pois é… e lá vem ela de novo com aquele discurso de que ele estava jogando verde, e que eu deveria entrar em uma brincadeira de vez em quando, que eu sou séria demais para ter dezesseis anos, e que as únicas coisas que eu conseguiria desse jeito eram rugas e ficar sozinha. Pensei em rebater dizendo que tinha Josh, mas então lembrei que não tinha mais.

É, a coisa era um pouco complicada.


	3. Chapter 3

**n/a:** e finalmente o final. É uma fic realmente pequena, poderia até ser one-shot, mas achei melhor dividir pra mostrando a mudança dela de tempos em tempos. Essa foi a primeira fic que escrevo onde os personagens não são da época dos Marotos, eu espero sinceramente que quem leu tenha gostado, e agradeço muito a quem a acompanhou nesses três dias :D

**Parte 3 – Essencial.**

Acordei tarde no domingo. Tarde mesmo, era passado de uma hora da tarde, e eu tinha combinado com Lupin às duas horas na biblioteca. Droga, eu iria me atrasar. Mas porque eu tinha todo esse pavor em me atrasar? Não precisava disso, afinal, ele é Teddy Lupin, o garoto que infernizou toda minha infância e um pedaço da adolescência, mesmo que, como dizem, ele estivesse na idade de infernizar os outros, o que pra mim era pura baboseira.

Respondendo a pergunta que eu me desviei, eu sou compulsiva com horário. Não suporto atrasos, tanto meus quanto dos outros, por isso, mesmo não gostando muito do garoto de cabelos azuis, eu chegava sempre no horário em que havia me comprometido a chegar.

Tudo bem, ele não é mais um garoto, eu admito que ele é quase um homem adulto, e até bastante atraente. É claro que eu sei que ele "se faz" ser assim. Não esqueça que ele é um metamorfomago e pode mudar sua aparência. Se eu fosse uma, lógico que seria sempre linda, mas principalmente alta. É um complexo meu, não ligue.

Olhei mais uma vez no relógio. Ótimo, quinze para as duas. Isso é que dá ficar divagando sobre coisas sem fundamento e perder a noção do tempo.

Terminei de me arrumar na velocidade de uma Firebolt 2.0, e corri até a biblioteca, conseguindo chegar apenas dois minutos atrasada.

- Está atrasada. – ele falou sério, sentado com a cadeira apoiada apenas em duas pernas, e os braços cruzados sobre o peito, numa pose muito intimidadora.

- Você usa demais essa frase. – disse o que ele havia me dito meses atrás. – Desculpe, acordei tarde. – larguei minha mochila na mesa e sentei ao seu lado.

- Uau, temos um avanço aqui? – Lupin diz rindo.

- Como assim? – perguntei confusa.

- Victoire Weasley pediu desculpas a Teddy Lupin. Eu deveria ter gravado esse momento. – falou como se esse fosse um grande fato. Revirei os olhos e comecei a puxar meus materiais para fora da mochila. – Hoje é nosso último dia de estudo, então pensei que pudéssemos não estudar e dar uma volta por ai. – propôs empolgado.

- Parece uma boa idéia. Mas essa semana eu tenho provas importantíssimas, e preciso mesmo estar preparada para elas. Agora, se quiser sair, não posso te impedir, já o prendi aqui muito tempo. – falei com um sorriso sincero.

- Podemos sair depois então. – deu de ombros.

- Eu falo sério, Lup… Teddy. – me corrigi.

- Vick, enfie uma coisa nessa sua cabecinha. – falou chegando bem perto de mim, sem tirar os olhos dos meus. Eu não consegui me afastar. Teddy Lupin tem um cheiro bom. Eu estava completamente fora de mim. – Eu não me importo de "perder" meus domingos aqui. Por incrível que pareça, eu **gosto** de passar o tempo com você. Sempre gostei. – a última frase foi quase um sussurro, que eu ouvi, mas demorei muito tempo para entender, já que estava meio drogada pensando em seu cheiro bom. Ele me olhou estranho e voltou a sentar direito na cadeira. – Você está bem? – perguntou parecendo preocupado.

- Ótima. – falei no mesmo segundo. Ele sorriu não convencido da minha resposta, mas deixou de lado.

Passamos a hora seguinte finalizando relatórios, ele os dele e eu os meus, quase sem trocarmos uma palavra. Por vezes eu pensei em falar algo, mas sempre que abria a boca não saia nada.

De repente algo passou em minha mente. Era algo engraçado, e que eu não me lembrava de ter sentido. Foi um sentimento estranho, acompanhado de um embrulho gelado no estômago. Eu devia estar ficando louca, só podia. Desviei os olhos discretamente para olhá-lo. Lupin parecia concentrado em seu relatório, escrevendo fervorosa e atentamente, os cabelos azuis caindo sobre os olhos pareceram finalmente incomodá-lo, então ele simplesmente diminuiu o comprimento da franja. Não agüentei e ri.

Por mais que eu estivesse acostumada com ele mudando de aparência, agora pareceu engraçado, e logo eu ria descontroladamente. Lupin me olhou preocupado, largando a pena e o pergaminho de lado.

- Você está bem? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Sim. – falei ainda tentando controlar o riso. Já tinha lágrimas nos olhos. – Não sei o que me deu, passou. – completei, me abanando assim que consegui parar de rir.

- Depois o estranho sou eu. – ele diz com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Você ainda é o estranho, se isso te agrada. – falei rindo de leve, e ele sorriu. – Acho que estou com fome. – comentei assim que meu estômago fez aquele barulho de novo.

- Você não comeu nada ainda. – ele deduziu por eu ter acordado quase na hora de ir para a biblioteca. – Quer fazer uma pausa e comer algo?

- Até que não seria uma má idéia. – concordei prontamente, já levantando e juntando meus materiais. – Acho que você que não está bem hoje. – comentei enquanto andávamos por um corredor.

- É claro que estou bem. – forçou um sorriso.

- O Teddy Lupin que eu conheço não é de ficar tanto tempo quieto. – cantarolei sem olhar para ele.

- Eu só estou… pensando. – falou e logo em seguida sacudiu a cabeça. – Você não me odeia, não é? – perguntou de repente. Eu não espera ouvir algo assim.

- Eu… não, acho que não… quer dizer, eu odiava o _garoto_ Lupin, mas você não é mais aquele inconseqüente. – falei tentando não ser grossa. – E ainda sim, não era todo momento que eu te odiava. – continuei falando, e senti os olhos dele sobre mim. – Eu odiava aquelas brincadeiras estúpidas, e com você implicando comigo, mas agora penso e vejo que o que eu odiava eram as situações. Quando você não estava incomodando era apenas… neutro para mim. – nem eu acreditava no que estava falando. Acho que nunca tinha pensado nesse lado das coisas, e tudo isso fazia muito sentido.

- Mas e o que você acha de mim agora? – outra pergunta que eu não esperava ouvir, e essa não tinha nem idéia do que responder. – Eu estou tentando não fazer nada para que você me odeie… - comentou baixo, com as mãos nos bolsos e fez com que a parte da frente do cabelo voltasse a cobrir parte de seus olhos.

- E tem se saído bem nisso. – disse com um sorriso discreto. O corredor em que estávamos agora parecia estranhamente deserto. – Tem certeza de que estamos indo para a cozinha?

- Sim, e você ainda não me respondeu. – ele sorriu.

- O que quer que eu responda?

- Sabe porque eu sempre fazia questão de te perturbar? – parou na minha frente, me segurando pelos ombros, sem me machucar e olhando diretamente em meus olhos. Meu estômago deu aquele pulo de novo, e eu já estava começando a associar aquela sensação com outra coisa que não a fome.

- Apenas para me irritar? – falei a primeira coisa que me veio na cabeça. Ele sorriu sem emoção.

- Não. – disse simplesmente, negando com a cabeça. – Por qual motivo um garoto irrita outra pessoa? Eu queria que você me enxergasse. Queria que você falasse comigo. Era difícil eu aceitar que você não ligava para mim, mesmo eu estando sempre na Toca, sempre brincando com seus primos, mesmo que eles fossem muito mais novos. A idéia de que a única pessoa da minha idade não queria brincar comigo era perturbadora.

- E agora você percebeu que esse era um método idiota de fazer uma garota brincar com você e parou com as idiotices. – eu conclui.

- Não, de novo. – ele sorriu nervoso. Eu já não entendia mais nada, as piruetas do meu estômago e o cheiro dele não me deixavam pensar direito. – Cheguei a conclusão de que era inalcançável para mim, e que não seria sendo um idiota que você me notaria, por isso te deixei em paz. Mas encontrar você aquele dia na biblioteca, fez com que a vontade de chamar sua atenção voltasse e tomasse conta de mim novamente. Mas dessa vez eu sabia que não era pra brincar, nem nada do tipo. – ele parecia muito nervoso falando, soltou meus ombros e levou as mãos tremulas aos cabelos.

- Isso… não faz sentido. – murmurei ainda bastante confusa.

- Talvez isso te ajude a entender. – falou rápido, me puxando pela cintura, e antes que eu pudesse sequer pensar sua boca já estava na minha, pedindo permissão para um beijo nervoso, mas ao mesmo tempo cuidadoso e carinhoso. E eu correspondi.

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos ali, literalmente agarrados no meio daquele corredor vazio. Eu já não sentia mais meu estômago se remexer, ele parecia… tranqüilo. E eu não queria que aquele momento terminasse. Talvez Abby tivesse razão. Talvez ele gostasse mesmo de mim, e eu dele, mas nunca tinha ficado tão claro até aquele beijo. Fora sem dúvida nenhuma, o melhor beijo da minha vida, era como se nós dois estivéssemos programados desde o começo para isso, mesmo com nós dois precisando de anos para estarmos na mesma sintonia, e parecia agora a coisa certa a fazer.

Teddy de longe era aquele garoto estúpido que fora anos atrás, e eu demorei pra ver isso. Demorei para perceber que ele era uma pessoa legal, com sentimentos bons, e que eu poderia chegar a gostar. Se o meu eu de anos atrás nos visse agora, possivelmente enfartaria. Não consegui segurar o riso, novamente, ao pensar nisso.

- Entendeu? – ele perguntou respirando ofegante, e sorrindo, ainda me segurando firmemente. Eu tinha certeza que eu estava com a mesma cara. Acenei que sim com a cabeça, mordendo o lábio.

- Isso é tão estranho pra mim quanto pra você? – perguntei meio rindo.

- Totalmente. Ainda mais por você não estar me batendo ou azarando, como eu pensei que fosse fazer. – nós rimos mais ainda.

- Então isso já era planejado? – fingi-me de brava.

- Em termos sim. – ele riu – Se bem que eu posso estar sonhando… - falou passando a mão pelo meu cabelo. – Autch! – gritou depois que eu belisquei seu braço. – Isso doeu. – resmungou.

- Sempre quis fazer algo assim em você. – eu ri. – Mas agora foi para te acordar caso estivesse sonhando.

- Abusada. – também riu. – Mas quero saber o que acha de _nós._ – agora perguntou mais sério.

- Bem… eu acho que vamos ter um pouco de trabalho para explicar para minha família. E sim, é _minha_ família! – acrescentei antes que ele dissesse nossa. Pensou por alguns segundos e então falou.

- Por enquanto, senhorita Weasley. – sorriu e me beijou de novo.

* * *

Já se passou pouco mais de um ano desde que eu e Teddy começamos a namorar. Não pense que nosso relacionamento é calmo, ainda discutimos por coisas idiotas, mas sempre acabamos fazendo as pazes dois minutos depois. Devo acrescentar que meus pais, assim como tios, e avós, adoraram a idéia de nós dois juntos, e alguns deles inclusive disseram que isso era bastante previsível, o que, é claro, não me agradou muito.

Foi tudo bastante tranqüilo durante os dois primeiros meses de namoro, mas depois eu tive que voltar a Hogwarts, e ninguém faz idéia, e muita gente não acredita, no quão difícil foi passar quase todo o ano letivo sem vê-lo, apenas nos comunicando por cartas e nos vendo no Natal. Se Teddy passava muito tempo na Toca antes, não é nada comparado com agora, que parece ser um morador de lá. E agora eu teria que ir para mais um ano de aulas em Hogwarts, mais um ano sem Teddy. Pelo menos me manteria bem ocupada como monitora-chefe. Vovó Molly quase chorou de emoção quando ficou sabendo que fui nomeada.

- Você vai se sair muito bem esse ano. – Teddy falou alisando meu rosto. Estávamos na estação, mais precisamente parados em frente aos trem.

- Eu sei que vou. – digo arrogantemente, e ele ri. – Mas vou sentir sua falta...

- E eu a sua. – sussurrou e me beijou.

- Teddy! – ouvimos uma voz conhecida de garoto chamar, mas não demos bola, continuamos concentrados um no outro. – Teddy! – chamou novamente. Ele se afastou um pouco de mim, e suspirou ainda de olhos fechados, eu ri ao ver James parado nos olhando com os olhos arregalados. Ele sabia sobre nós, todos sabiam, mas parecia ainda ficar impressionado por ver sua prima mais velha e seu amigo mais velho juntos. – O que você está fazendo? – a pergunta foi direcionada a Teddy. Ele era uma espécie de super-herói para os menores.

- O que você acha? Me despedindo de Victoire. – respondeu revirando os olhos. – Agora pode voltar para junto de seus irmãos? – pediu.

- Mas…

- Dá o fora James! – falou impaciente para meu primo, que saiu correndo no mesmo instante. Eu o olhava reprovadora. – Ele vai continuar me adorando. – disse convencido.

- Eu sei. – admiti e passei os braços pelos seus ombros, o abraçando firmemente.

Pois é, parece que o irritante de cabelos azuis se deu bem. E eu também.


End file.
